Naruto Zombies
by hero12
Summary: All is not well in the Leaf Village
1. Naruto of the dead

Sorry if this doesn't seem right it's my first fanfic!

This takes place during all those useless filler episodes.

I got the idea after reading marvel zombies and watching the remake of day of the dead!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another peaceful day in the leaf village and Naurto was of course was eating ramen. The man next to him was coughing like crazy "Hey you're coughing in my ramen!" Naruto said angrily "cough Sorry a lot of people are getting sick and it's spreading like crazy cough."

After finishing his ramen he went looking for Tsunade. While he was waling threw town he noticed a lot of people were really sick. He stepped into her office, "Hey Tsunade why is everyone so sick?" "cough I don't know Naruto it started to spread last night cough we have the anbu looking for the cause cough and I'm trying to find the cure." (Oh no she has it too) Naruto thought.

Naruto leaped around town to find Kakashi. "Kakashi did you hear everyone's getting sick!" "No Naruto some people are immune." "We got to try and help those people!" "There isn't anything we van do Tsunade is trying to find the cure and all we can do is try not to catch whatever it is." Naruto was disappointed that he couldn't do anything he could do.

It was about 5:00 PM and everyone was getting worse. Everyone was being forced by medic ninjas into the hospital. Naruto went in to see what was going on. It was paced people were coughing everywhere, and then he saw Sakura trying to get everyone organized, she wasn't coughing though. "Hey Sakura what's going on?" "Not now Naruto I'm to busy" he looked around at the people then he saw Neji sitting down coughing up blood (Oh no he has it too)

Naruto decided to help out and got people settled down but more just kept coming in. It's about 7:00 PM and the sun was going down. (I got a bad feeling in me). Hinata, Rock Lee, and Tenten were there to keep Neji Company. Everyone started to get pale green skin and bloody noses. And then it started everyone stopped moving and had a blank stare. "Neji are you okay" Tenten asked. There teeth started to get sharp and there eyes turned completely white. They started attacking people and eating them. Naruto ran to find Sakura. "Sakura we got to get out of here!" "Naruto I can't these [people need my help!" "Your die helping them lets go!" Naruto grabbed her arm and ran for the exit. They ran into the most horrifying thing they have ever seen, "I-IT'S ZOMBIE NEJI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know how you thought about it and write a review, and also tell me if I messed up, hope you liked it!


	2. BRAINS!

Sorry that it took so long for chapter 2 I've been working on a crossover story between Naruto and Dragon Ball Z

Sorry that it took so long for chapter 2 I've been working on a crossover story between Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. Anyways here it is!

"BRAINS!" zombie Neji drooled. "Naruto what's going on it's happening to everyone!" Sakura shirked. "We have to get out have here Sakura!" Naruto grabbed her by the arm and leaped over zombie. "Those people… do you think there goanna be ok?" Sakura questioned, Naruto knew the answer but didn't want to say it. Naruto jumped to a building and looked down there were people running and screaming everywhere. "Naruto we have to help them!" Sakura started to cry, "It's too dangerous we might catch the disease too!" Sakura leaped down to the ground "Damn it!" Naruto fallowed her.

Naruto managed to catch up to her. A zombie ran up to Naruto and grabbed him "BRAINS!" He tried to bite him but Naruto kicked him off, another came from behind Naruto punched the zombie in the face. "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" he said panting. Naruto caught up to her, she has sitting against a wall "Are you ok Sakura?" "Yes I'm fine" she said. "Come on we got to get help!" "From who?" "I don't know but we got to stop this!"

Out in the distance the herd yells "LEAF WHIRLWIND!" Rock Lee took off 3 zombie heads. "Damn Lee you just took their freaking heads off!" Tenten said "I swear I didn't know they we're that weak!" Naruto and Sakura ran over "Hey Lee" Naruto said. "Hey do you guys know what's going on with everyone?" Lee asked "It's a disease that's making them zombies!" Sakura said. "Who started the virus?" Tenten asked "Nobody knows yet" Naruto said. "We're Hinata?" Naruto asked Lee and Tenten sighed "He lost her back at the hospital" Lee said "NO! We have to go get her!" Naruto started to run "Naruto wait up!" Sakura yelled they ran after Naruto.

Naruto ran into the hospital "Hinata?" Naruto looked around and didn't see anyone. The lights we're going on and off. "Hinata where are you?" Naruto herd whispering. Naruto felt something dripping on his head; he looked up "NEJI!" Neji dropped from the ceiling and onto Naruto. "GET OFF ME!" He threw him to the wall. "Brains" Neji got back up "Byakugan!" veins formed by zombie Neji's eyes. His blood starts to pump faster and faster, "Oh Shit" BOOM! Zombie Neji's head explodes. "Uh, gross! Hinata are you here?" he herd a whisper "Naruto help me" he ran to where it was coming from. "Are you ok?" Hinata is on the floor "Yeah I'm ok" Sakura, Tenten, and Lee come into the room "Hinata are you infected?" Sakura asked "I've been bitten" Hinata groaned. "Hey where are all the other ninjas?" Naruto asked Lee put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Naruto, I forgot to tell you…"

Sorry if that chapter was bad I only spent an hour on it, but at least that's chapter 2! Hope you liked it, and tell me what you might want to see in chapter 3!


End file.
